The protocol is designed to treat babies with skin, eye and mouth disease. Routine doses of IV acyclovir (30mg/kg/day) are administered for 14 days. The child is then randomized to placebo or oral acyclovir suspension (300mg/m2). The suspension is administered three times per day for six months.